My Kismesis
by timburtonluver28
Summary: Eridan drops in on Sollux for an unexpected visit. A little playful fighting quickly changes and the Sea dweller finds himself caught in a bit of a twist. EriSol, Yaoi.


Sollux sat hunched over his laptop screen, the dim glow originating from the screen serving as the only light source in the room. He vaguely noticed the sound of creaking behind him as his dreary eyes scanned one side of the page he was viewing, to the next. He squirmed and thrashed suddenly when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and mouth, keeping him in a headlock.

"Hey Sol, did ya miss me?" inquired a painfully familiar voice, razor sharp teeth gleaming in the light.

"Ampora?! Ugh! Get off me fii2h breath!" the mustard-blood growled, trying to pry the high blood's hands off.

"Not until you admit you havve feelin's for me." Eridan grinned playfully, pulling Sollux back in his chair. He continued the action until the very chair Sollux was situated on toppled and the resulting spill sent both trolls sprawling on the floor.

"Eriidan! Get the fuck out of my hiive complex, before I flip my 2hiit on you!" the other growled, still fighting with the other to get free as they lay across the ground.

"Is that supposed to be some sorta threat?" Eridan mocked his breath against the nape of the low blood's neck. Sollux felt a blush creep to his face as he continued to struggle, his glasses askew.

"That's iit Eriidan; II'm gonna FLIIP MY SHIIT!" The other ground his teeth as his telekinesis fired up and he forced the sea dweller's hands above his head, himself rolling to the side with new liberation.

"That's not fair Sol!" The other protested; struggling against the red and blue sparks of energy that pinned him to the ground. Eridan blushed as suddenly the mustard-blood was above him, straddling his body. He glared up at the hacker, his glasses resting on his nose and a slight blush on his face as shock rendered his body completely useless.

"WWhat the fuck are you doin'?! Get off me landwweller!" the aquatic Alternian spat before being silenced with an incredibly forceful kiss. The sounds of soft slurping filled the room as Sollux slipped his tongue past the other's parted lips. He pulled away after a minute or two, wincing a bit as his lip and tongue bled, Eridan having bitten it once he had regained his senses.

Eridan panted, his eyes narrowed in spite as he looked up at the other, his cheeks flushed a deep purple. Sollux merely chuckled, wiping away the blood with his palm messily.

"2o… you really diidn't want me two confe22 two you fii2hbreath?" Sollux inquired, bending back closer to his victim, his hands running up under the high blood's shirt until his fingertips lightly glided over Eridan's gills.

"I… I wwas only kiddin'" the Aquarius responded, turning his head to the side with an even deeper blush.

"Liiar" the other muttered, his forked tongue running up Eridan's cheek lewdly. He flipped the sea dweller over onto his knees, moving his cape to the side and running his hands up the front of Eridan's sweater. "S-Sol…" The prince of hope whined, Sollux biting his webbed ear.

He struggled against the mustard-blood's hold, the telekinesis being used to cuff his hands behind his back. Eridan's eyes suddenly opened wide, his glasses on the very end of his nose as the other bit into the nape of his neck. He called out, a few tears collecting in the corner of his eyes as he bit his lip, h his blush intensifying and his eyes unwillingly beginning to haze.

"L-Let me go." Eridan choked out weakly, his body betraying him as he began arching slightly into the other's hands which tweaked his erect nubs beneath the fabric of his sweater.

"Not a chance a22hole" the other replied coyly, biting the center of the other's arching back, his hands tugging at the sea dweller's trousers.

"N-No!" Eridan gasped, making the other instantly halt.

"Fiine" Sollux sat up, rocking on the Eridan's lower back and his bone bulge rubbing against the aquatic Alternian's skin through the fly of his own increasingly constricting trousers.

"We can do thiis without striipping" he whispered against the amphibious male's skin. Eridan began to moan as the other slipped a hand down the front of his trousers, pulling and rubbing the bulge straining to escape his purple boxers.

"Sol-lux…" The high blood called, his eyes shutting and his entire face and chest taking on a purplish hue. He moaned hard as he felt the low blood rubbing against his rear, the hacker's bulge hard but pleasant as it sparked a strange kind of pleasure inside the Aquarius troll. Eridan salivated slightly, realizing suddenly how much of a masochist he really was. He had to be, why else would a high blood like him allow his low blood kismesis to take advantage of and humiliate him this way? More importantly… why did he get off on that very fact?

"H-Hah… You 2hould have told me you were going two come over, II would have grabbed a bucket" the other teased near the Eridan's ear, enjoying the moaned response he got.

"Sol… I-I'm gonna…" the male underneath him panted. Sollux nodded, feeling the heat pool in his lower stomach as his bulge continued to receive spark after spark of pleasure from rubbing against the high blood's pampered rear.

"Riight behind you… Eriidan" the other nearly purred, turning the other's face so their lips locked. The couple sloppily kissed on the floor, Sollux's hand working harder to stroke the high blood through his boxers. Eridan let out a loud cry into Sollux's mouth as he released, his purple juices leaking through the fine fabric of his undergarments and coating the other's hand. Sollux soon followed; the friction and erotic movements of climax from the sea dweller pushing him over the edge.

Eridan sighed in relief as his hands were finally freed and he was left to rest against the hive floor. Sollux sat back, licking and slurping the purple liquid off his fingers audibly, intentionally making Eridan shudder. The high blood suddenly rolled over, sitting up and fixing his glasses before he began to stare intently at the Gemini, a slight pout showing past his deep blush.

Sollux gave a confused look as the other shifted; the blush on his face intensifying while he took the other's hand and used his tongue to clean his own remaining fluids off the hacker's hand submissively. Sollux blushed a bit, watching the other with intrigue as he finished up. He stole a quick kiss just as the other finished, smiling softly.

"Hey… Sol…" the Aquarius muttered as the Gemini sat cross legged, pulling Eridan into his lap and holding onto his thin waist. Eridan paused in slight surprise before resting his arms on the other's shoulders.

"Ye2?" Sollux questioned, squeezing the other's waist encouragingly.

"Do ya think that maybe wwe could… I dunno… havve more sloppy make-outs after this?" Eridan asked; his eyes averted self-consciously under the low blood's gaze.

"Are you a2kiing to be my mate2priit?" Sollux questioned the other curiously; unsure of what quadrant their actions had led them to.

"You don't havve to say yes… it's just a question." Eridan muttered somewhat dejectedly.

Sollux chuckled and nipped the other's ear.

"IIf iit'2 all the 2ame wiith you… I'd like to be kii2me2i2 for a whiile… but… II think we can fit a few 2loppy hate-makeout2 in there 2omewhere… whiile we fiigure thii2 out" the low blood grinned, knowing young Alternian's quadrant statuses were often interchangeable. Eridan puffed up his cheeks, pushing away the other's head and nearly knocking off his dual-colored glasses.

"Wwhy you! Do you think I'm stupid or somethin'? As if I'd let you touch me again after the wway you vviolated me! Loww blood!" Eridan all but hissed. Sollux chuckled darkly, pinning the other again and watching him thrash.

"Gog damn it! Let me go you imbicile! H-Hey! Are you listening Sol?! NO! Not again! Get your grubby hands off! SOLLUX!" Eridan bellowed, receiving a chuckle from the mustard-blood.

"2hut up Ampora." Sollux responded simply, continuing with his plans. The two kismesis continued on together like that, their voices ringing throughout the small space long into the night.


End file.
